Chasing Perfection
by PancakesAndSunshine
Summary: "Abby, you are the most perfect thing to me..." What happens when Tim tells Abby how he feels about their relationship? Will she accept, or will she run away from it all? Rated T for themes and a somewhat-steamy scene. Review please!


**Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this little story… I'm starting to develop a little idea for this, so let me know if I should continue. For now, it'll just be a pointless little drabble :) Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It was a simple night; one where she was too wrapped up in herself to care, one where she knew she needed somebody by her side, but she had no one. It started off casual; after a few hours of talking and "getting their feelings out," they were sitting on his couch with a bottle of beer each. Abby was giggling at something irrelevant on the TV, but McGee wasn't paying attention to what was flickering across the screen. Instead, he was focused on her beautiful smile.

"It's good to see you happy again, Abby," he pointed out. She paused for a moment and set down her beer.

"What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

"Well, I don't know. The whole Dearing thing kinda screwed us all up, don't you think? I just… I don't know. I missed your laugh," he admitted. Abby blushed.

"Well," she replied, "It's back."

"Good," he smiled. Taking a deep breath, he said, "Can I tell you something?"

Abby smirked. "You just did, smart one."

McGee laughed a little, but quickly regained his composure. "I mean… It's, uh, kind of a serious something."

Abby straightened up and turned down the corners of her lips at the tone of his voice. "Yeah, anything, McGee. What's up?"

He closed his eyes for a few seconds. "Look, right now isn't the best timing. Trust me, I know. But… I just wanted to tell you that… Um…" his voice faltered. His lip twitched ever so slightly.

"What is it, Tim?" she asked, a tone of concern evident in her question.

"I just… I don't know how to say this," he admitted, suddenly feeling like he was in junior high again, telling the girl he liked that he was hopelessly in love with her. "Um, I know what we had before didn't work out, but I was thinking that… That maybe, we could start over?" he forced out hopefully.

Abby took a deep breath. "Tim… I don't know if… I just… I don't know," she choked, tears prickling at the back of her eyes.

The funny thing was, she wanted this too. More than she cared to admit to even herself, actually. She missed the way her hand fit into his when they took walks around the park, or the way he would tousle her hair in the morning. She wanted to feel his heart beat against hers in the rush of the moment, as it had years before. But she couldn't. She couldn't accept that fact that she _did _want him back. It was too much for her to handle.

Suddenly, his nervous voice snapped her back to reality.

"I'm sorry, Abby. You're probably freaked out now. Wow, okay. Yeah. That was… Wow. That was dumb. That was a really dumb move. Okay. Well, see you tomorrow," he muttered nervously. His stomach tingled, knowing that things would be awkward now.

"No… Tim. I-I just need like, a few seconds, okay? Just… Just hold on," she mumbled. She shot up like a rocket from the couch and sped to the bathroom, locking the door. She bent over the sink and tried to keep her heart beating at a reasonable rate.

"Okay, Abby. Calm down. Just… Just relax. No need to freak out. Just breathe," she told herself. She raked her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath.

An unfathomable feeling was forming in the pit of her stomach.

It was the kind of feeling you got when your close friend texts you and says, "We need to talk." You don't know if you did something wrong or right, and you're just waiting until they tell you. She didn't know if what McGee had just said was a good or bad thing. She didn't know whether it would change her life for the better or for worse. Was breaking the overwhelming barrier of awkward emotion worth feeling the happiness she had with him before? Finally reaching a decision, she emerged from the bathroom and joined the nervous-looking McGee on the couch.

"Hey," he greeted quietly. Abby wiggled her fingers on her thighs.

"Hey," she replied back, her voice shaking. "I… I think I'm willing to give this a shot. I just hope that you can look over the things I've done. I'm not the same person I was three years ago," she reminded him. He took her hand, and from then they spent hours talking; McGee promising her that nothing could deter him, and Abby tearfully pouring her heart to him.

"Listen, Abby. I promise you; I'll never let you go. Say the word and I will, but I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, I swear," he said firmly, looking into her eyes. She sniffed and nodded. He pulled a small box out of his pocket and smiled.

"I was going to give this to you later, but I want you to have it now," he explained. Abby frowned but pulled the ribbon off the box. What was inside took her breath away. As simple as it was, the silver-plated infinity charm brought another wave of tears to her eyes. Her heart thumped nearly out of her chest as he clasped the necklace around her neck.

"You look beautiful," he told her genuinely. Abby swallowed and wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her into an embrace. Suddenly, before they knew it, the two were intertwined with each other; Abby's back was pressed to the wall and her legs were wrapped around his hips, and he was holding her up with one hand under her thigh and his other behind her neck. She was heaving as he dropped kisses from her lips down to her jaw, then stopped at the hem of her shirt.

"I'm sorry," she whispered breathlessly as she felt his pelvis grind into hers. "I'm so sorry."

"No," he whispered into her neck. "Don't-don't say sorry." He held the kiss as he brought her back to the couch. She twisted his hair around in her fingers as he pressed his lips eagerly to hers. The broke away unwillingly, taking deep breaths.

"You're so perfect," he whispered, looking up at her. She grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and curled up into his lap.

"I'm not perfect. I'm not even close," she replied quietly, beginning to grow sad despite the heated experience that had taken place moments before. McGee took her face in his hands and stared her in the eye.

"Abby, you are the most perfect thing to me. Nobody can ever tell you different," he whispered, taking her forearm gently. He ran his fingers over the barely visible, paper-thin scars on her wrist and pressed his lips to them. Her tears fell onto his shirt as she resumed her position, lying curled in his arms.

"Thank you, Tim," she said softly. She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. McGee dropped a kiss to Abby's forehead and rested his cheek on the top of her head. "Always," he replied quietly. Soon after Abby drifted to sleep, McGee picked her up and moved her to his bed, then promptly fell asleep moments later. And as the rich, dark night unfolded around them and transformed into the crisp, welcoming daybreak, dreams unfurled in their minds of blissful pleasure.

Finally, McGee awoke. He looked around and found Abby curled up next to him, looking angelic, as per usual.

_So it wasn't a dream, _he thought to himself. He smiled inwardly as he traced the pads of his fingers along her shoulder. Her pale skin glistened in the early morning sun that was filtered through the shutters. She stirred lightly, pressing her body ever so slightly into his.

"Tim?" she whispered groggily, turning over. He smiled at the sight of her sleepy face.

"Morning, beautiful," he whispered back, kissing her nose lightly. She giggled and snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her body.

"I missed you," Abby whimpered. He frowned.

"What? I've been next to you all night," he replied, a small smile playing on his lips. He toyed with the hem of her black shirt that came down long enough to barely cover her underwear.

"I know, but I can't remember my dream. I mean… I'm sure you were part of it. But I can't remember," she pouted. He slipped his arm underneath her and pulled her body closer. He peppered kisses down her neck, causing her to giggle.

"Stop," she laughed, pushing on his chest to get him away. Suddenly he reached out and tickled her in the stomach, eliciting high-pitched giggles.

"TIM!" she shrieked. He finally let up, and she smacked him square in the nose with a pillow and crossed her arms.

"You're so mean," she teased. He frowned and captured her tiny body in his arms and pulled her on top of him, his hands on either side of her hips. Their noses brushed against each other as he held her close.

"I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?" he laughed. She smacked a kiss onto his lips in response.

"I'm taking that as a yes?" he smirked. She hit his chest playfully and sat up in his lap.

"Wanna make me some coffee?" she grinned, biting her lip.

He leaned forward. "Stop biting your lip. That's my job," he growled into her neck. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Okay, okay, okay. But seriously, can you please make me some coffee?" she pleaded, sticking her lower lip out.

He rolled his eyes and pushed her off gently. "Fine," he glared. Immediately he smiled, then pushed himself off the bed.

He took a deep breath as he made his way to the kitchen. As his hands conformed to their usual morning routine of brewing coffee, scrambling eggs, and frying bacon, his mind was racing. She loved him. After all these years, _she took him back_. He knew there were challenges to face, but for now, her love was all he needed.

**Author's Note: Well? How'd ya like it? Let me know by reviewing :) **


End file.
